Wes Brisco
| birth_place = Tampa, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = | trainer = Jack Brisco Jerry Brisco Steve Keirn | debut = March 3, 2009 | retired = }} Wesley "Wes" Brisco (February 21, 1983) is an American professional wrestler known for his time in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where he is was a member of Aces & Eights. He is a member of the Brisco wrestling family; the son of former Championship Wrestling from Florida mainstay Gerald Brisco and the nephew of former NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jack Brisco. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2009-2011) Brisco signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in 2009 and was sent to Florida Championship Wrestling for further training. He debuted on March 3, 2009, winning a Battle Royal. The next year, he formed a tag team with Xavier Woods, winning the Florida Tag Team Championship on November 4, 2010 when they defeated the previous champions, Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman. On December 1 Woods and Brisco left the Tag Team Championship, after Brisco was sidelined with an injury. After this, Brisco was released from his contract. Independent circuit (2011-2012) After being released from WWE, Brisco started wrestling in the independent circuit, primarily in Florida. Brisco made his independent debut in Florida Underground Wrestling, on October 14, 2011, when he teamed up with Dakota Darsow and defeated JD Maverick and Kennedy Kendrick. The two teams began feuding and took each other on in one on one and tag team competition with both sides achieving wins and losses. On March 6, 2012, the feud culminated in a no holds barred street fight to become the number one contenders for the FUW Tag Team Championship which Maverick and Kendrick won. Brisco and Darsow split up looking for greener pastures in singles competitions. Brisco defeated Bruce Santee only days after the teams loss and went on to lose to Santee for the FUW Heavyweight Championship. Their feud ended in a dark match at Ring of Honor with Santee once again coming out on top. on April 24, Brisco defeated Fidel Sierra for the FUW Cuban Heavyweight Championship. He would hold the title for several months, fending off opponents such as Sam Shaw, Nick Fame and Darsow. On July 7, Brisco lost the Cuban Heavyweight Championship to JD Maverick and that also turned out to be his farewell match. Brisco went on a month-long tour of Puerto Rican promoting World Wrestling Council which started on July 14 when he defeated Mr. X. He also defeated Donny Fuggedaboudit and Johnny Fuggedaboudit with JD Maverick to crown them as the first CWF Tag Team Champions at CWF SuperClash on August 4, 2012 in Orlando, Florida. He also won another tournament with Cassidy Riley, defeating The Headbangers, to be the first NWA Ring Warriors Global Tag Team Champions. On October 26, 2012, at a World Wrestling Council he competed against the WWC Universal Heavyweight Champion Rey Fénix and Andy Leavine in a losing effort in a non-title match. He wrestled a Loser Leaves WWC Match vs Andy Leavine in a no-contest after Rey Fenix interfered, and attacked both of them at the same time with 2 steel bars. The following week, he competed with the same stipulation, except this time it was anything goes, and he defeated Andy Leavine, to (kayfabe) fire him. On February 23, 2013, Brisco & Riley lost the Ring Warriors Global Tag Team Championships. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2012–2014) Brisco made his Total Nonstop Action Wrestling debut on the October 11, 2012, episode Impact Wrestling, in a backstage segment with Kurt Angle. Three days later at the Bound for Glory pay-per-view, Brisco appeared during Angle's entrance. Brisco would then begin to feud with the villainous Aces & Eights stable, alongside Kurt Angle, after fending off the stable with a metal pipe, during a tag team match between Aces & Eights and Angle and Garett Bischoff on the November 15 episode of Impact Wrestling. Angle then recommended Brisco to for TNA's Gut Check program. On the next episode of Impact Wrestling, the storyline Gut Check judges agreed to give Brisco a TNA contract. Brisco wrestled his first match on a TNA pay-per-view on December 9 at Final Resolution, teaming with Garett Bischoff, Kurt Angle, and Samoa Joe to defeat Aces & Eights (Devon, DOC, and two masked members) in an eight-man tag team match. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Brisco and Bischoff teamed up to deafeat Robbie E and Robbie T in a tag team match. On the January 31 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brisco and Bischoff revealed themselves as members of Aces & Eights and attacked Kurt Angle, turning heel in the process. Brisco explained his turn the following week, claiming he should not have had to start at the bottom due to his Brisco family status. On March 10 at Lockdown, Brisco defeated Kurt Angle in a steel cage match, following interference from Aces & Eights Vice President D'Lo Brown. On the September 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brisco and Garett Bischoff defeated the TNA World Tag Team Champions James Storm and Gunner in a non-title match. On the September 26th episode Magnus, Samoa Joe and Sting defeated Garrett Bischoff, Knux and Brisco in a six-man tag team match after Joe made Brisco tap out to the Coquina Clutch. After the match, Bully Ray came to the ring and told Brisco that he was out of Aces and Eights, but Brisco refused to hand his kutte over to Ray. Ray then hit Brisco with a Clothesline and a Piledriver, after which Knux and Bischoff eventually took the kutte off Brisco and gave it to Ray officially removing him from the group. After four-month hiatus, TNA announced that Brisco was released from his TNA contract on January 13, 2014. Return to the independent circuit (2014-present) New Japan Pro Wrestling (2014) On April 14, 2014, New Japan Pro Wrestling announced that Brisco would be making his debut for the promotion representing the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) on May 3 at Wrestling Dontaku. At the event, Brisco unsuccessfully challenged Satoshi Kojima for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Brisco returned to the promotion on May 25 at Back to the Yokohama Arena, where he and Rob Conway unsuccessfully challenged Tencozy (Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Satoshi Kojima) for the NWA World Tag Team Championship in a three-way match, which also included K.E.S. (Davey Boy Smith, Jr. and Lance Archer). Other promotions Brisco debuted in Paragon Pro Wrestling on the June 9, 2015 episode of PPW Paragon Pro TV where he wrestled a Three-Way title match for the PPW Heavyweight Championship against Caleb Konley and the champion Jessy Sorensen. He later won the PPW Heavyweight Championship on the October 6 episode of PPW Pargon Pro TV, in a Four-Way match against Caleb Konley, Jessy Sorensen and defending champion Joey Ryan. He then lost the heavyweight title to Alex Chamberlain during the December 4 Paragon Pro TV broadcast in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls Match. On May 31, 2016 Brisco and Jessy Sorensen became the PPW Tag Team Champions. On January 23, 2016 in Miami, Florida at Legends Of Wrestling held at the Miccosukee Resort & Casino, Brisco teamed with his fellow Aces & Eights alumnus Mike Knox with Mick Foley in their corner. They were defeated by The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs & Jerry Sags) who were managed by "Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart. Brisco later at the event, wrestled and lost to WWE alumnus and ECW legend Tommy Dreamer. Brisco debuted in West Coast Wrestling Connection on the May 7, 2016 episode of WCWC where he defeated Caleb Konley. He later on that date, defeated Ethan HD. On June 16, 2016 Briso debuted in Arcadian Wrestling Association during the opening night of the AWA War Of Gods: Untouchables Tour where he was defeated by Cassidy Riley. The following night on June 17 of the tour, Brisco teamed with Chris Michaels, Damien Wayne, Derrick King & Moonshine Mantell in defeating The Hot Shots (Cassidy Riley & Chase Stevens), Chris Thorn, Gangrel & Houston Carson in a ten-man elimination match. On June 18 on the third night of the AWA War Of Gods: Untouchables Tour, Brisco lost to Cassidy Riley. On Night #1 of the AWA War Of Gods: Unexpected Tour Brisco teamed with Chris Michaels and Damien Wayne in a tag match won by Immortal WAR (Chase Stevens, Chris Thorn & Gangrel). On June 16 during the second night of the tour Brisco lost to Chase Stevens in singles action before concluding his time on the tour with a second defeat during his rematch with Stevens on the third night of the tour. Brisco debuted in WrestleCircus on November 19, 2016 during the first night of the WC The Main Attraction tour, where he and his tag partner Jesse Sorensen defeated Carson & Jax Dane. On the second night of the tour, Brisco & Sorensen defeated The Boys (Brandon & Brent). On February 11, 2017 Brisco debuted in the newly-founded Cleveland Knights Championship Wrestling promotion at CKCW Chase For The Grail, where he and Jesse Sorensen defeated Riot City's Most Wanted (Sicend & Vic Ramon). Briso went on to make his Funkin' Conservatory wrestling debut on December 31, 2012 when he won the BANG Intergender Tag Team Championship with the lovely female powerhouse Hollywood Heather from Chanel & Ron Rymer. On December 31, 2014, Brisco challenged for the BANG United States Heavyweight Championship but was defeated by the champion Gabe Zimmerly. On June 27, 2015, Brisco won the BANG Hardcore Championship from Brian Lacey. On December 31, 2016, Brisco held the BANG International Championship, successfully defending the title against Christopher Ryan. The following year on February 18, 2017, Brisco wrestled BANG Heavyweight Champion Dalton Drellich, resulting in a time-limit draw. Briso's debut in Great North Wrestling (GNW) was on the November 5, 2016 edition of GNW where he wrestled a match won by Nathan Banner. The following year on June 30, 2017, Brisco returned at GNW Canada Day Kick Off in a Three Way Elimination match where he defeated Hannibal and defending GNW Canadian Champion and fellow former WWE superstar Renee Dupree to win the title. Brisco later lost the title on August 5 at GNW 10th Anniversary Supershow! in a special referee singles match against Hannibal. On November 5 at GNW Afternoon Of Champions!, Brisco won a Championship Battle Royal Match to become the first-ever GNW World Television Champion. Six days later on November 11, 2017 Brisco wrestled at FUW Stars And Stripes, where he defeated Omar Francis. Six days later on November 17, Brisco returned to Atomic Wrestling Entertainment at AWE Fatal Feast where he wrestled in a four-way match against Chico Adams, Axx Clover and CJ O'Doyle. He finished 2017 with a match on December 1 at BELIEVE 150, where he teamed with Chasyn Rance to defeat Daniele Dentice D'accadia & The British Wolf in a tag match. Returning to the ring on February 11, 2018, Brisco debuted in USA Xtreme Wrestling, during the UXW 25th Anniversary Show, where he was defeated by Vordell Walker. Five days later on February 16, Brisco returned to AWE at AWE Chapter 2: The Rebellion where he defeated the The British Wolf. He returned on March 16 at AWE Shamrock N' Brawl, where he teamed with Gangrel to defeat The Metro Brothers (Chris Metro & JC Metro) in a tag team match. Brisco returned to the ring on April 21, making his debut in Legends Of Wrestling where he teamed with fellow TNA alumnus and former Aces & Eights teammate Knux in a tag match lost to The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs & Jerry Sags). On May 12, Brisco returned to Great North Wrestling at GNW Cage Wars 2 where he retained the GNW World Television Championship against Nathan Banner by disqualification. Brisco later returned to Universal Championship Wrestling on May 26 at UCW Memorial Mayhem, where he defeated WCW alumnus Buff Bagwell to win the vacant UCW United States Championship. During the following month, Brisco made his Championship Wrestling Entertainment debut on June 15 at CWE Lady Warriors - Under Siege 2 teaming with Chasyn Rance in defeating Jason Dugan & Mike Reed. He finished the month making his debut on June 30 in French Lakes Wrestling Association, defeating Mitch Paradise. Two months later, Brisco returned to Great North Wrestling on August 26 at GNW In Hawksbury, where he lost the GNW World Television title to Nathan Banner. Returning to the ring on September 7, Brisco debuted in the newly-branded Atomic Revolutionary Wrestling at ARW Wham Bam Slam 2. There he challenged the reigning ARW Next Level Champion Chico Adams. He was unsuccessful in winning the title from Adams on this occasion. Personal life Brisco was born in Tampa, Florida and has a brother. He is the son of Gerald Brisco and nephew of Jack Brisco. On October 20, 2012 Brisco was hospitalized due to renal failure resulting from dehydration. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Brisco Roll'' (Gannosuke Clutch) **Diving crossbody *'Managers' **Bruce Tharpe *'Tag teams and stables' **Aces & Eights *'Entrance themes' **"Deadman's Hand (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver (October 18, 2012 – September 26, 2013; used while a member of Aces & Eights) Championships and accomplishments *'Atomic Wrestling Entertainment' :*AWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Garett Bischoff *'Continental Wrestling Federation' **CWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with JD Maverick *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Xavier Woods *'Florida Underground Wrestling' **FUW Cuban Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Funkin' Conservatory' :*BANG Intergender Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Hollywood Heather :*BANG Hardcore Championship (1 time) :*BANG International Championship (1 time) *'Great North Wrestling' **GNW Canadian Championship **GNW World Television Championship (1 time) *'Paragon Pro Wrestling' :*PPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Jessy Sorensen *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'328' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Ring Warriors' :*Ring Warriors Global Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Cassidy Riley *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Gut Check winner External links *Wes Brisco Profile on Cagematch.net * * Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:TNA Gut Check Category:Aces & 8's Category:1983 births Category:2009 debuts Category:!Bang! alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Brisco family Category:Power Precision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Paragon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:Arcadian Wrestling Association alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Cleveland Knights Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:Great North Wrestling alumni Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:French Lakes Wrestling Association alumni